Slip In
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She always loved these little moments when it was so clear the two men cared about each just as much as they cared for her. Puck/Rachel/Finn
1. Slip In

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character's used in this piece. It's a work of fiction and I am only using the characters of Glee for my own entertainment.

**Author's Note: **This is written for a prompt at the glee_ot3_meme on live journal. I had fun writing this little piece. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Slip In**

**- A Fuckleberry Piece -**

Rachel sighs as she silently slips into the dark apartment. She's a little more than surprised, half expecting the boys to be up on the couch playing Mass Effect or Halo and waiting for her. When Santana had insisted that Rachel was to attend a much need, according to the Latina, girl's night, she had not expected to be out until four am. She figured she would be home at one at the latest. Obviously a higher power had decided otherwise, she just hoped that her boys wouldn't be too mad with her.

The tiny brunette shut the bedroom door behind her, a soft smile appearing on her lips at the sight of the boys. Finn and Noah were sound asleep in each others arms, or well Puck had his arms around Finn's waist with his chin against his shoulder. The taller man snored lightly, mumbling occasionally in his sleep. She always loved these little moments when it was so clear the two men cared about each just as much as they cared for her.

Rachel changed out of her dress in a matter of seconds, slipping on the rose colored silk nightgown Brittany had bought her. Stepping quietly she approached the bed, not wanting to disturb the men, and gently rose the sheets as she slid into the space beside Finn, hoping not to disturb them. She stilled her movements as a hand found her waist, pulling her back first against Finn's solid chest. It was too long before sleep took over once that safe and warm flooded her body.

The diva had always been a light sleeper. The slightest sound or movement had her jolting awake. So she could not help the little sigh of contentment that slipped from her lips as a hand rubbed against her silk covered hip. In less than a minute the skirt of the nightie was bunched up higher on her waist and the same hand was assaulting her over her panties.

She gasped and wriggled, causing Finn to smack his lips together and grumble from behind her. Her mind drifting to the third person on the bed, she knew exactly whose hand was currently trying to get her off just over her undergarments. Finn had an innocence to the way he handled things. He fumbled in this cute way that was both alluring and frustrating. Where as Noah knew exacting what he was doing. He had a way of using his hands that drove both Finn and her insane. Of course out of the three of them he had the most experience.

And this frantic moving appendage definitely belonged to Noah. Her thoughts confirmed when she whispered his name and received a whispered "I got you, baby, just relax and enjoy it" as a reply. Her breathing quicken as his hand slipped beneath the thin fabric of panties. His warm palm cupped her and she could not help the delicious shiver that spread through her body as he slid his finger up the slit. She whimpered, rolling her hips in a manner that told him she was ready and wanted his finger in her now. Noah apparently didn't need to be urged twice as Rachel had to bite her lower lip to keep from crying out as he slid a finger into her.

**- X -**

Rachel stormed into the kitchen, glaring at the two men seated at the table. Puck looked up from his stack of waffles as Finn raised a sleepy brow at the woman while blowing at his coffee. She thrust a finger out in there direction.

"How day you let me sleep in so late!" She screeched, Finn flinching at the sound.

Puck chuckled, "Babe it's only ten in the morning."

Rachel groaned, "I am very aware of the time Noah! My whole morning is practically gone!"

Finn's brow knotted together before looking at the smirking Puck and the disheveled Rachel, "We figured since you came home so late you'd want to sleep in."

"Yeah babe," Puck stated after swallowing another bite of waffles, "You probably had a nice work out last night or something."

The canary eating grin on his face and the way Rachel seemed to be trying to hide behind her hair did not go unnoticed by Finn.

"Did something happen that I should know about it?"

Puck let out a full belly laugh before taking a huge bite of his stack. Rachel glared at the man for leaving her to explain. She sighed, walking to Finn and seating herself on his lap.

"Sweetie, I'm actually pretty surprised you didn't wake up last night," she stated, her arms wrapping around his neck as he carefully held her in his lap with one arm, "I came five times while Noah fingered me and I was spooning with you." Puck rolled his eyes as Finn turned his head in his direction before looking back at Rachel as she continued, "and all you did as mumble 'That's a good idea, mom' before you pulled the sheet off me. I was freezing all night Finn."

The man frowned, "You guys had fun without me? Why didn't you wake me up?" He pouted so cutely, Rachel couldn't help before kiss him softly on the lips.

"I tried to wake you up before I made my move on her, but you just kept mumbling some random shit so I just gave up. Not my fault you can sleep the Apocalypse Frankenteen."

Finn's face soured, "Dude I'm not a teen anymore."

Puck simply shrugged his shoulders, watching from the corner of his eye as Rachel leaned her head against Finn's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sweetie. It's our weekend off. We'll make time to have some fun just for you."

The grin that came to Finn's lips at her words had Puck thanking God for the wonderful way things had ended up for them. When they had first started this little relationship, Puck thought it would never work. He was never one to share and he certainly didn't want to share Rachel with Finn of all people. But they somehow made it work and in the end he found himself falling in love with Finn as well. Who knew?


	2. Let Me Get What I Want

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character's used in this piece. It's a work of fiction and I am only using the characters of Glee for my own entertainment. Nor do I own the song 'Please Let Me Get What I Want' by the Smiths.

**Author's Note: **Well you asked for it and well here it goes. Continuing with this little verse I will be making for Puck, Rachel and Finn. It will still say complete because I don't know how many of these will be done and I don't want to get your hopes up. But I will do a few more and you guys are more than welcome to let me know of any scenarios that you might like to see. This is takes place before Slip In.

Also if you'd like, I made a twitter that I will use to post things I have written on live journal, since I update my LJ with fic more than I do here. So you are more that welcome to add me on twitter. Just add **heartsfate**.

**- X-**

**Let Me Get What I Want**

**- A Fuckleberry Piece, Guest Starring Santana Lopez with implied mentions of Brittany/Artie/Santana. -**

He knew it going to be a bad week from the get-go. He was later than usual to school, thanks to a storm blowing out the fucking electricity. His baby didn't want to start, what kind of shit was that? The truck ran like gold but of course, today of all days, it didn't want to. Decides getting detention and an earful from Shue about the importance of arriving on time, his…he didn't know what to call them. Lovers? Boyfriend & girlfriend? Whatever. All he knew was that Finn and Rachel were both mad at him. They refused to look at him and he had no clue why.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. He did know why. They had caught him kissing that cougar outside of Breadstix when instead he was supposed to be inside with them for their date. It wasn't his fault the bitch had grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Despite what they thought, he hated every single minute of it. The cougar wasn't even all that attractive. Seriously, though how could he care about anyone else when he had Rachel and Finn?

They sort of changed him…and for the better. He wasn't all about sex anymore, but hey he also wasn't one to turn it down fuck you very much. Every since they started this little threesome, he only had eyes for them. Even when Santana had tried to proposition him over and over, he just wanted them. No one else. Was that so much to ask for.

"Someone's in the dog house," Santana sang as she stopped beside his locker.

Puck groaned, "Shit they told you?"

Beside the three of them, Santana, Brittany and Artie were the only ones who knew about their relationship.

Santana nodded, her grin only growing. "You fucked up big time Puckerman."

He closed his locker, resting his forehead against the cold metal, "Don't have to rub it in Satan. I know what happened, I was fucking there."

Her lips puckered, "God Puckerman, stop being such a pussy. You want them to start talking to you do something about it. Don't just stand here being all moppy it's so disgusting. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

Puck glared at the smug looking Latina. He had already tried every thing he could think of to get them to speak to him. Neither of them would, though he could see Finn starting to crumble. He knew Rachel was hounding him to stand his ground for once and not cave. When he voiced the fact that he had run out of ideas, Santana could only roll her eyes.

"You disgust me Puckerman," she repeated, hand on her hip, "Seriously though, think, what is one way to make Berry melt? Once she caves Finn wouldn't be that far off." With that, she turned and walked away from him.

Puck stared at the metal locker, eyes narrowed in concentration. Right, what the hell could he do that will make Rachel melt? It took him a moment to get it but when he did, he smiled for the first time that week.

**- X -**

Two days later, Puck was practically bouncing in his seat next to Santana. He was starting to get a bit aggravated, the one time he actually wanted to participate in Glee and Shue had to be late. Again, his luck was just wonderful this week.

He chanced a glance to Rachel and Finn. Rachel had quickly looked away; turning her attention to Sam beside her while, Finn openly stared at him with sad eyes before Rachel elbowed his side. Puck smiled, his midget could be a true bitch when she wanted to be.

Shue finally walked in, "Alright guys, this time we're going to-"

Puck pulled a page out of his girlfriend's book and interrupted the teacher, "Shue I have something I need to get off my chest."

The curly haired teacher's eyes widened, as did practically everyone in the room, "Sure, got ahead Puck. The floor's all yours."

Puck nodded his thanks, standing up to grab his guitar from the corner of the room. He sat of the stool Santana had pulled up center for him and took a deep breath.

"Right, not that any of you know this, but I'm kind of in this relationship and right now it's hit a little snag," his eyes drew over the Gleeks, landing on Finn and Rachel. Rachel had sat up just a little more proper the moment he took the floor and he could make out the start of a smile on Finn's lips. "They are Jewish icons or anything but just as good." Carefully handling his guitar, Puck started the first notes.

'_Good times for a change. See, the luck I've had, could make a good man turn bad._' He stared at the pair, his eyes speaking volumes. He wanted them to trust him, to know that he wouldn't betray them like they thought he would.

'_So please, please, please. Let me, let me, let me. Let me get what I want this time_,' he wanted them back. No he needed them. This week had been hell without them and they needed to understand that.

'_Haven't had a dream in a long time. See, the life I've had, could make a good man bad_.' The others were swaying to beat of music, eyes closed as they listened to his voice. He smiled, turning again to Rachel and Finn. The tears that were welling up in Rachel's eyes nearly killed him, as did Finn's brokenhearted expression.

'_So for once in my life, let me get what I want. Lord knows, it would be the first. Lord knows, it would be the first time." _he closed his eyes, playing the last strings of the song.

The song ended and silence reigned in the choir room before the sound of applause made up for it. Opening his eyes, he saw Santana, Brittany and Artie the first to clap; the others joining in enthusiastically after them. He turned to his pair, just in time to get an arm full of a crying Rachel.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, into his shirt shaking her head. "We were so stupid…I mean I was so stupid. I should have tried to listen to what you had to say."

He opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it when another set of arms wrapped around him and Rachel. Finn's chin rested on his shoulder as Puck closed his eyes.

"Dude, I'm sorry," he stated Rachel's words minus the tears. His face nuzzling into Puck's cheek as he whispered his own apologizes.

"S'ok, as long as I got you two. S'ok."

He knew there was a lot of explaining to do. This was the first time the three of them had been this open about their relationship in front of any of them. But right now, he really didn't care. He got them back. That's all that mattered right now.

**End.**


	3. BerryFreak Out

**Disclaimer:**I own none of the character's used in this piece. It's a work of fiction and I am only using the characters of Glee for my own entertainment.

**Author's Note:**Another little moment in the world of Puckleberry Finn, a future moment taking place after Slip In. Hope up all enjoy it. Just a little comment, though I love seeing my inbox filled with story alerts/favorites/author favs, I'd love a review or two. Those make me so happy.

**- X-**

**Berry-Freak Out**

**- A Fuckleberry Piece -**

When he came home, he was expecting a nice diner to be waiting. Or, you know, Rachel dressed up in a cute lacy thing to make up for the time she and Puck had fun with out him. That would have just been amazing. What he didn't expect was to find the house a mess or to hear her loud dramatic cries coming from the bathroom.

Scared, Finn slowly approached the door. This wasn't something he was used to. Puck usually dealt with Rachel when she got into moods like this. He was at a loss to what he could do. Opening the bathroom door, they all lost the meaning of knocking with Puck constantly walking in with a care, and immediately regretted it.

Rachel sat on the toilet sit with her face in her hands, her head turned to him the second he opened the door. She gave a strangled cry and next thing he knew, she had thrown some bottle of body wash at him. He quickly closed the door before it could hit him. He stared at the closed door and blinked at the sounds of random object hitting the wood followed by some Spanish curse that he's more than sure she learned from Santana. He's going to have to tell Puck they aren't allowed to leave Rachel alone with her anymore.

Finn flinched as something else is thrown making another loud smack and he reaches his cell phone and immediately calling for reinforcement.

He doesn't give Puck a chance to really greet him before he's talking, "Where are you?"

"Um," Puck sounds confused, "I just got of work."

"Great, come home."

"I have plans with the guys."

Finn starts pacing the hallway and shakes his head, "You can't. I need you come home right now," there's about smack and Puck's asking what's wrong, "Just get here soon."

He hang up with out waiting for any type of reply and gave the bathroom door one more glance. Another set of Spanish curses and another thrown object later, Finn had distanced himself from the door and waited for Puck in the living room.

**- X -**

Twenty minutes, Finn felt relieved the moment he hard something jingling near the door. He was up and had opened the door before Puck had put the key in.

Puck stumbled back slightly as Finn hugged him tight with his much taller frame, "Thank god you're here! I don't know what to do"

Puck frowned before pushing his way pass Finn and dropping his keys on the counter, "where's Rachel?"

Finn frowned nodding towards the now silent bathroom, "Dude, your girlfriend's flipping out."

"Flipping out?" Puck repeated as he followed Finn, "I don't hear anything."

"She's silent know, but she's been throwing this at the bathroom door since I tried to check in on her," he motioned Puck forward.

Puck rolled his eyes and twisted the doorknob, ducking just in time as a hairbrush sailed over his head. Rachel reached for the hairdryer, Puck's eyes widening before he slammed the door shut.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" he jumped back from the door as, what he assumed, the hairdryer hit the door.

Finn threw up his hands, "Like I know! She hasn't said a word to me since I got in. She's been cursing in Spanish though," his brows knotted together, "I don't think we should let her hang out with Santana anymore. Between the cursing and the throwing, yeah, no more of that."

Puck glared at him, "so not the time." He waited a moment listening for that string of Spanish. "Okay I think I got an idea."

Finn crossed his arms over his chest as Puck simply shrugged and whispered in his ear. A goofy smile appeared on his lips as he nodded along to Puck's plan. It just might work.

Puck counted to three with his hand before he opened the door, an empty water bottle hitting Finn's forehand as he grabbed Rachel's wrist so Puck could quickly slip behind to wrap his arms around her waist and pinning her arms to her petite body.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rachel shrieked, "Noah, unhand me this instant!"

Once he was sure she was secured, Finn released her wrists and Puck held her close, so he could ease her out of the bathroom. She yelled and kicked as the two men made their way to the bedroom. Finn closed and locked the door, leaning against it to prevent any sort of escape. Puck dropped the woman on the bed, causing her to bounce slightly. Rachel glared at the men.

"How dare you." She added a curse in Spanish, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright babe apparently something's bothering you and has Franken-Finn all uptight and worried. So what's wrong?"

Finn glared at the man, Puck always had to get to point and insulting everyone along the way. Rachel's frown deepened, her head turned away from them as she glared at the wall. Finn softened at the sight while Puck rolled his eyes.

"Come on Rach, don't be such a drama queen," Puck stated, climbing into bed with her. She immediately pushed him away the moment he reached for her and stood to her feet, arms wrapped around herself.

"I hate you both," she mumbled, giving them each a glare.

Finn took a chance and approached the scary diva, "Please Rach, we can't fix it if we have no idea what we did wrong."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her tiny body, though she tried to push him away, she didn't put up much of a fight. He hugged her close, hoping she'd talk to them.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he heard her whisper.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "then what is it?"

"You're pregnant?" Puck's voice rang from the bedroom door. Finn glanced up in confusion. He hadn't even heard the door open, let alone hear Puck sneak out of the room. The man stood with a stupefied expression, staring down at the test in his hand.

Rachel sniffled, "I'm sorry."

Finn tightened his arms around her, "Don't be, this is awesome news! Right Puck?"

They both stared at the other man. Puck continued to stare at the test before his legs finally gave way and he slid to the ground. "We're pregnant," he repeated. Rachel gently shrugged her way out of his arms and made her way to Puck. He opened his arms in time for Rachel to tuck herself into his embrace. She motioned for Finn and he quickly obliged. Finn moved forward and wrapped the pair in his arms.

Rachel took their hands and placed them of her stomach, "We're pregnant,"

The goofy grin appeared on Finn's lips once more as a slow smile appear on Puck's. It slowly faded as Puck turned to glare at Finn."

"Hold up Hudson, why is she my girlfriend when she acting batshit crazy, but your girlfriend when we're having sex?"

Finn shrugged, chuckling deep as Rachel smacking the both of them upside the head.

"The two of you are despicable. Is that all I am to the two of you? Some sex toy?"

Puck opened his mouth to reply but Finn quickly elbowed him and tossed a grin between them.

"So which of us is the daddy?"

Who would have thought his simply question nearly brought World War III to their home.


End file.
